bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Royal Guard (Fanon)
The Royal Guard (王属特務 Ōzokutokumu; literally meaning Royal Special Task Force) otherwise known as the Zero Division (零番隊 Zerobantai) composes of select few Shinigami who have contributed greatly to the overall formation of , and have been deemed worthy enough by the to exist at . Though prior to the White Invasion and Thousand-Year Blood War, there were no more than five members, the necessity to combat threats to Soul Society were apparent. Thus, affiliates and branched organizations were made to accommodate for this. Overview The Royal Guard is a special organization that performs services for the Royal Family. It has a considerable amount of fighting, organizational, and executive power compared to other organizations. They are also charged with slaying Menos Grande, though the circumstances under which they do so are unknown. Since serving the royal family is the primary purpose of the Royal Guard, they don't interfere in Gotei 13's affairs and the defense of Soul Society, as seen with major threats like Aizen and his Arrancar. They are known to do whatever is required by order of the Soul King. The Royal Guards authority supersedes the authority of all within Soul Society. Each member of the Royal Guard have had the power of the Ōken imparted onto their bones by the Soul King. They also each have a city of their own at the Soul King Palace. History Much of the history of the Royal Guard isn't known by the common populace. It is known that after two major threats to the Soul Society were quelled, the necessity for the Soul King's further protection had allowed increased membership within the ranks, based not only on their inventive contributions to Soul Society, but a few other contributions. Mission(s) The Royal Guard serves as guardians with the primary responsibilities of: *Protecting the Soul King. *Protecting the Royal Family. *Protecting the Royal Palace. *Slaying Menos class Hollows. Transportation The Royal Guard commonly stays within the Soul King Palace, but when they do travel, their preferred method of transportation is a huge pillar called the Tenchūren (天柱輦, Heavenly-Pillar Palanquin). This pillar enters from the inner dimension and lands with significant force upon its arrival. The Tenchūren, however, does not have the ability to return to the palace on its own, and relies on 's cannon to launch it back. also has the ability to open a portal within the Soul King Palace that can send someone directly to the Human World. Someone can be returned to the Soul King Palace if the Chōkaimon (超界門, Super World Gate) is opened, but it can only be opened by syncing the arrival and departure times. Affiliates Shinsengumi :Main Article - Shinsengumi Gotei 13 :Main Article - Gotei 13 Members Current Members Affiliated Individuals Organization The Royal Guard is known to promote former captains of the Gotei 13 to their ranks. The Royal Guard has no soldiers, and it only has 5 members, all of which are former Captains. Their total power far surpasses the power of all the 13 Divisions together. Admittance All the members of the Royal Guard, were Shinigami acknowledged by the Soul King to have made significant contributions to the history of Soul Society. Insignia Like the divisions of the Gotei 13, the Royal Guard also has a unique symbol that represents the division's primary role, which is in its case based upon the Winter Daphne (沈丁花, Jinchōge). This symbol is placed inside the Gotei 13 symbol of a rhombus to form the division's complete insignia, which is displayed upon each member's haori. Behind the Scenes Category:Royal Guard Category:Organization